Chapter16. Vendeta. part 2
by Jolteon998
Summary: Jolteon attacks Robotnik directly in revenge for the death of his true love. But does he get out alive?? R&R please.


[Well here is the exciting conclusion to Vendeta. I hope you have read the last one. Oh and  
it took me a while to write this so I think a few seconds out of your life to write a little  
review would be spectacular.]  
  
Vendeta  
Part 2  
  
  
"YOU?!" Robotnik exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!". "I came for you Robotnik."   
Jolteon said calmly as he moved closer to Robotnik's bed with his Pulse canon pointing at him.  
Quickly Robotnik dives to his left to hit the alarm button on his intercom. Jolteon fires his  
cannon at the intercom destroying it but Robotnik's hand was out of the way luckily.   
  
"Now, Now, Now we can't have you doing that. I'm just trying to have a friendly   
conversation and you don't need to hit the alarm." Jolteon calmly said as he stood beside   
Robotnik on the Right side of his bed. "Now, come on, OUT OF THE BED!!!" Jolteon yell's as   
he pulls Robotnik out of the bed with his pulse cannon pointing at his back. "Now, LOOK AT   
THE WINDOW, NOW!!!!!" Jolteon yells again as he pushes Robotnik to his window."I am!"   
Robotnik snapps back.  
  
Outside a storm is brewing as rain pours down on the city. All the grey buildings   
seem to give it a very depressing and lonly feeling. Papers and other litter cover the roads  
and side walks, as an adult woman and her little child sit on the corner. These two little   
rabbits hold eachother closly trying to keep warm as the thin cloaks they are wearing do nothing.  
The little girl is asleep in her mother's arms as she fights to keep her little child warm.  
  
"See that. See what you have reduced this once beautiful city too." Jolteon said to  
Robotnik. "Now look here comes a few of you swat bots. Let's see what they do to those two."  
  
The two swatbots walk up to the two rabbits and push them over. The two get up and  
start to walk away from the swatbots, completly drenced and exausted.   
  
"Hmm. Nice way to treat your people eh Robotnik?" Jolteon said in Robotnik's ear.   
  
"What is this suppposed to mean? Why are you here?" Robotnik demanded.  
  
"Why am I here?" Jolteon asked." Because YOU KILLED HERSHEY!!! THAT'S WHY!!" Jolteon  
yelled at Robotnik as he dug the pulse cannon into robonik's back even further.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Robotnik replied.   
  
"Really?" Jolteon asked. "You sent a squadron of swatbots and killed the entire   
regiment that Hershey was in. Now I am here to return the favor."  
  
"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Robotnik asked in a sarcastic tone. "If you do  
the sensor that is attached to my heart will go off and you won't be able to breath with so  
many swatbot's surrounding you." Robotnik said slyly.  
  
"Oh who said that I wanted to leave?" Jolteon said with a smile. "Survival belt."  
Jolteon said slyly. The belt beeped twice to indicate it heard Jolteon. With a short pause  
Jolteon said to his belt, " initiate self-detonation. Code, Jolteon alpha 1,1,7,6,3,4,4,tango.  
Ten minute.". The belt beeped twice again as a bright red light turned on on the buckle of the  
belt. "Now in ten minutes a large piece of this tower goes with us." Jolteon said smiling.  
  
"So what are you going to do for ten minutes?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Oh I don't-" Jolteon was cut off in mid sentance as his radio engaged and Sally's  
voice came on. "Jolteon, Jolteon can you hear me? Jolteon!!. Alright if you won't talk then   
just listen. Hershey is ALIVE and she is going to recover." She said as Jolteon's eyes widened  
and he reached up and pressed a button on his visor without moving the pulse cannon that was  
jammed into Robonik's back.   
  
"Is this some sort of trick?" Jolteon asked. "Thank God, no this isn't a trick. Here,  
let her tell you." Sally said as a long pause followed her and a young familiar voice came on,  
"Jolteon? Jolteon where are you? It's me Hershey." She said in a frightened tone. "My God!   
Your ALIVE!!". "Yeah. Where are you?" Hershey asked. "He's here with me in the capital tower  
with his pulse cannon dug into my back and his survival belt on self detonation." Robotnik cut in.  
"Your WHAT??!!" Hershey demanded.  
  
Just then Jolteon reached up and turned off his visor and steped slowly back away from  
Robotnik and towards the window. "Well, well, well. Now you have a problem." Robotnik said with  
a smile. "Now you have something to live for but now you can't get out alive."   
  
"Survival belt disengage self detonation. Code, alpha 1,7,7,7,3,9,8,7,0 Delta." Jolteon  
said as the belt beeped twice and the red light turned off. "No. I don't mean that. I mean   
you can't get out of the vent without getting caught." Robotnik happily said. "Oh really?"   
Jolteon asked as he turned a dial on his cannon and pointed it at the window and fired. A purple  
blast came from the cannon as a gaping hole in the wall appeared after the dust from the blast  
settled. Jolteon then picked up a back pack from the foot board of Robotnik's bed and put it  
on. "You were saying?"   
  
"I hope you are going to pay for that." Robotnik said. Jolteon shook his head and took  
a running dash at the hole and jumped out pulling on a cord which released two black wings   
which slowly glided him out of Robotropolis.   
  
A few hours later.   
  
"HERSHEY!!!!!!" Jolteon yelled as he ran to the room the Hershey was staying in.  
He ran up to her and held her tight. "Don't scare me like that!" Hershey snapped as a tear  
escaped her eye, as she was extremly happy to see him. "So Jolteon what were you doing?"   
Sonic asked as he was also really happy to see him. "Oh.....Nothing." Jolteon said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ha, Ha. Did you find the joke at the end funny?..........Na me neither. I hope you are becoming  
a fan of these because now all there is left to do is begin the Sonic Adventure Tie in with my  
character, Jolten. Now it's also your turn. Tell me what you thought of it and give me ideas  
as to what I should change in the S.A. tie in.] 


End file.
